dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball NG S2: Episode 19 - Kureebran's Rumored Traitor
Last time on NG, an explosive battle took place between the fused Lucifile and Earth's fused warrior of Kaizen and Railugus, Kailugen. They were evenly matched as Kaizen then had a sudden realization that the fusion would run out soon enough. Unfortunately, it did. Kaizen and Railugus split in their individual selves and were almost killed afterwards until the Kureebran fusion ended. That was the singal as the two Kureebran tyrants escaped to a new distant planet. Kaiten requested to become apart of the Z-Fighters and it was accepted..but on that new planet the Kureebrans went to, they had decided to call it home: New Kureebra. What shall happen today? Find out, on Dragon Ball NG. Episode 19 - Kureebran's Rumored Traitor At New Kureebra, a ne w base room for the Kureebrans and the king, Barodius had looked down in sorrow as he had a flashback... He had a flashback of the dead Kureebrans, Rayven, Masect, Rayven:"Heh, those Originals...I'll show them that their the fake Saiyans, and we're the real ones." She smirked. Masect:"My father and Lord Lucifer want us to rid of these Saiyans." He glared. Barodius:"Hm.. I'm forever loyal to Lord Lucifer." (flashback sequence ended) He walked down the hallway of the room as Cailium walked past him and stopped. Cailium:"Some servant you are, huh?" She glared. He stopped. "Hm....." Barodius:"What do you mean by that, Cailium?" Cailium:"I mean that your ''too ''loyal. I've got the feeling that you don't want to be against Earth. You want to side with them." Barodius:"....I've been loyal for too long." Cailium:"It's funny...this whole time you've been deceiving my dad, and he's been treating you like his own...maybe even more than me!" Barodius:"?!....So...jealousy, is it?" Calilium:"Grrr..come outside of the base and fight me!" She yelled. Barodius was in silence for a while then.."Fine then, as you wish." The two of them were outside of the base as nobody knew. Cailium stared down Barodius. Cailium:"Hmph. Get ready for your downfall you fool." She was angered. Cailium:"Im going to show you all the hate I have for you...how my father doesn't even actknowledge me and instead you actknowledges you!" He rushed at him as he dodges all the punches she throws. (punching) Cailium: "I've never liked you..NEVER!" He knees her in the stomach.. Barodius:"You are very foolish..you face the inevidable when it comes to fighting me, this is child's play!" He punched her in the cheek as she is sent flying. She was even more fired up as she got up powering up running after Barodius. Cailium:"HAAAAAAAH!" Barodius teleported behind her as he used a technique that made black and purplish energy flow from his hand which he used his hand to stab through Cailium's stomach. Cailium:"....!?..." She was in complete silence. Cailium:"My father....I wonder..will he care..will he care about my death?" She looked pale as she looked light headed. Barodius:"Cailium...I'm sure he will, I'm..sorry that it had to be like this." Cailium:"Darn..heh, I've lost to a fool...like..you." She smiled as she had died. A couple hours later.. He returned to the base as he ran into Satern. Satern:"Hello, Barodius. Or shall I say..traitor?" Barodius:"I wish I could tell you that I know what your talking about. But sadly, I don't." He looked serious. Satern:"Hmph, the boss wants to see you. Good luck." He walked away. Barodius:"...." He looked down. Conclusion Barodius must now face off his savior, but what shall be the outcome? Find out on the next NG. Category:NG Series episodes